<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the Heart Wants Most by MBlair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518422">What the Heart Wants Most</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair'>MBlair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What If? [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deleted Scenes, F/M, Missing Scenes, what might have been?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when you think you’ve lost your shot, could there be another? James Norrington may be about to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What If? [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What the Heart Wants Most</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What was once a Tumblr exclusive is now shared with all of you here. Hopefully this will be a little snack to tie you all over until the next one shot or chapter of A Chance at Redemption, which is in the works. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“She never stopped being the one you wanted, did she? Ol’ Norri,” Jack drawled as he crossed the decks toward James, making the latter quickly avert his eyes elsewhere to avoid Elizabeth’s notice. She was far too quick in the ear and eye, and it seemed Jack Sparrow was just the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he replied, avoiding the gaze of the pirate captain and staring out to open sea. There was something comforting and familiar about the waves crashing against the hull of the ship, sea birds flying past, and the promise of more life in the water below. It brought him back, for a moment, to happier times, a life he had lived and loved before it was all torn apart by the sea and the pirate standing beside him with a saucy grin that made James want to shoot him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The girl. Lovely little Governor’s daughter,” he said, trying and failing to keep the bit of condescension, like he was talking to a child instead of a seasoned Navy man, out of his voice. “Remember when I met you both. The way you looked at her, then...the compass.” As if on cue, the said compass emerged from Jack’s pocket, the top flipped off. While it seemed to spin aimlessly while in Jack’s hand, it stopped and fixated directly on Elizabeth the moment it was placed in James’ hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James rolled his eyes, snapping the top down just as he did the first time he examined it. “The compass that doesn’t work. I don’t see your point, Sparrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack pressed the compass closer into James’ hand, opening it up again. “Doesn’t point north, mate. Just the thing you want most, which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Go get her. I’m rooting for you, mate!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Jack walked away, he turned back toward Elizabeth. Wondering what might have been if he had the courage to speak up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>